December
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: SnapeHarry. After the war, on a cold Christmas night, Harry and Severus bond.


_**December**_

_**By Dimgwrthien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series or affiliates. Please do not sue me.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Aerama.**_

A merry fire brought light to every corner of the room, heating the two men until the snow they had trudged through seemed hours away.

"Thank you, Potter," Severus grudgingly said to the boy, watching the dark-haired clone of his enemy wrap his arm up. Blood seeped through the white linens as Severus felt the Dark Mark burn for the last time. Now that Voldemort was defeated, it would turn the clear color it normally was and soon leave him for good.

Harry said nothing but stared at Severus, a small smile on his lips. Grazes wrapped around his face, scarring him. He looked exhausted from the battle, and Severus could see the toll Voldemort had just taken on him.

"You're welcome, sir," he heard Harry whisper. The boy had been avoidant of him since he discovered Severus' loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix. Severus understood it well enough, but still avoided his eyes. "Happy Christmas, too." Harry smiled slightly as he added it.

Severus glanced at the snow outside, then to the calendar on the wall of the Burrow. The days leading to Christmas Eve had crosses on them, showing that they had passes. The clock tolled midnight, and the calendar seemed to correct itself as another cross appeared on the twenty-fourth.

"To you, too, Potter," Severus found himself saying, though grudgingly. With another glance at the boy, wrapping his arm, he added, "Happy Christmas to you."

Harry's eyebrows lifted slightly as heard it, but he continued without a word.

"It is not as though I don't understand the holiday," Severus remarked, feeling awfully strange. He supposed that during the years, people could only ever think about his worse side. It hardened him, he thought. It wasn't as though he needed to hide that side. He felt proud of it.

"I know," Harry whispered in reply. He finished wrapping the linen and backed away, crawling close to the fire and huddling there, eyes closed. After a moment, he opened them and glanced back at his ex-Professor. "If - if you wanted to sit here. It's warmer. Cold out, you know?"

Severus moved forward, cautiously, staying as far away as possible. However, the fire did seem to warm him to the core, and he had to move closer. His digits felt as though they were frostbitten after the unexpected battle in the snow. He would have thanked the weather to stay a bit warmer for his sake.

He leaned very close to the fire, shoulder brushing against Harry once before he moved away slightly. Harry glanced at him.

"It's alright," Harry said hurriedly.

Severus leaned forward again, saying nothing in response.

"It's cold out, even for Christmas," Harry said nervously, giving Severus a small smile. "I think everyone else will be back soon. Did you see where they went?"

"The Hospital Wing," Severus answered. "Madam Pomfrey was hounding over them the last I saw. I'm surprised she didn't get to you."

"I'm good at getting out of there," Harry answered. He stared at the fire for a moment. "Besides, I'm fine. You were bleeding and it was just easier to help you here." He stood up after a moment and started towards the kitchen. "Did you want any hot chocolate? I think I figured out where Mrs. Weasley keeps it."

"Third cabinet from the left," Severus answered without looking. When he caught Harry's eye, he added, "I've been here before, Potter. Molly cooks for everyone who passes through the threshold of her house."

Harry smiled. "It's true." Once he pulled down two mugs and spoons with the hot chocolate powder, he added, "When do you come here?"

Severus shifted around, staring at Harry to talk easier. It seemed remarkable that Harry could actually hold a conversation worthy of attention. "This house became the messenger center of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone stopped here before and after a mission. It was partly because this place was safe once spells were placed on it and partly because the Headmaster loved her muffins." Severus allowed himself a small smile.

Harry entered the room again, holding the two mugs. He handed one of them to Severus, who took it with a muttered word of thanks. Harry seated himself, taking a long drink. He moved toward Severus slightly, brushing his shoulder once more. Severus said nothing about it and took a drink himself, feeling more than chocolate run through him.

"Potter," he stated in as calm a voice as possible, "did you place Firewhiskey in this?"

"Yeah," Harry answered slowly, giving him a sideways work. "Everyone' wound up, and -"

"How much?" Severus asked. He already felt the alcohol rush to his head, making him feel light-headed and dizzy.

"I don't know!" Harry answered. "Just a bit!"

"Have you ever tasted Firewhiskey, Potter?"

"No," he answered. "I thought this was the right amount."

"To make a chimera fall unconscious, possibly. Use your head next time and ask someone how much alcohol to place in a drink."

Harry said nothing, but saw Severus move to get rid of the cup; he placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Maybe - maybe it wouldn't be too bad," he muttered. "I mean, everyone is wound up a bit."

Severus took another drink, feeling the warm bitterness of the drink wash over his tongue. It did indeed soothe him after the fear that contaminated the war.

"I always liked Christmas," Harry whispered, still facing the fire rather than Severus. "Well, not always. Since I came to Hogwarts. It's so peaceful. I never realized it before." He sighed and leaned back into the front of the chair. "I just wish things would be calmer. I guess this is the calmest we're ever going to get, though."

Severus knew the feeling very well. His father had never been very loving towards him, always intimidating his mother for their powers. Severus could only guess, even that long after, that his mother never mentioned her powers before they married. The only person who ever cared enough to give him a gift and a kiss was his mother.

"I got my Invisibility Cloak on Christmas," Harry told him nonchalantly. She glanced at Severus ad smiled slightly. "It's funny. You were right all of those times when you thought I had the cloak…."

Severus normally would have taken the moment to declare defeat, but it seemed too trivial a matter to think of. All he wanted was to stay there, in front of the fire, for years on end.

Harry finished off his mug, looking slightly dazed. "Firewhiskey is strong," he muttered, grinning largely and staring at Severus with unfocused eyes.

Severus downed the rest of his drink, feeling a stronger sensation wash over him as it went straight to his head. After a moment, he felt his mind clear almost blissfully. He had never allowed himself to drink so much, being unable to deal with the effects of having his mind so out of his control.

Harry, still looking rather dazed from the alcohol, leaned into Severus' shoulder, still staring the fire down. "Happy Christmas," he slurred, grinning as his eyes slid closed.

"Happy Christmas indeed," Severus whispered to himself, smiling as he refilled the mugs.


End file.
